


Sir's Dancing Queen

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, OOC, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir takes Dean out and lets him dance.





	Sir's Dancing Queen

Sir was taking Dean out to a club. Dean had been cooped up in Sir’s house for a couple of weeks, and was getting sort of stir crazy. Well, as crazy as Sir ever let him get. 

But Dean was excited, and really looking forward to going out with Sir in public. He wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Sir. He dressed carefully, wearing his shortest ‘fuck boy’ shorts that just cleared the globe of his ass, and his rainbow tank top. His high tops rounded out the look. He took care to tuck in his balls, somehow knowing that Sir wouldn’t like a slip, showing his junk.

Sir just frowned at him, but shook his head. “Want everyone to see your ass, huh?”

Dean blushed. “If you want me to change, I will.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Just keep your ass in them things. Don’t want everyone seeing what’s mine.”

Sir drove to the club, and they got out. There were bouncers at the door and a line. Sir just walked up to the bouncers, who stepped aside for him and Dean. Dean was damned impressed.

They walked to a booth and Dean slid in, Sir right behind him. There was loud music playing and men were dancing together everywhere. Some ground up on each other. Colored lights were flashing and Dean was having a blast just looking around.

A beautiful boy wearing next to nothing took their order. He hardly looked eighteen. Dean took a sip of his beer and looked at Sir. Sir was just watching Dean. 

“You like it here?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I really do. I’d love to dance.”Sir shook his head. “I don’t dance.”

Dean sighed and went back to watching. After a bit, Sir just nudged him.

“Go dance if you want, but don’t dance with anyone. Just by yourself.”

Dean nodded happily. “Okay! I won’t.” He jumped up and headed out onto the dance floor.

Dean loved to dance. He shook his ass and put his hands above his head. He twirled and pranced to the music. He humped his hips and shook what his mama gave him.

He had been dancing for a while when he looked at Sir. Sir had a horrible scowl on his face.

Dean got scared and left the dance floor immediately. He slid into the booth and put a hand on Sir’s thigh.

“Something the matter?”

Sir growled. He actually made a growl in the back of his throat. “You want to get fucked by everyone in here? Do you?”

Dean was shocked. “NO! I was just dancing. What’s the matter?”

Sir pointed a finger around the room. “Look.”

Dean saw several eyes on him. They were looking at him like he was a choice cut of beef and they wanted a taste.

“They want to fuck you. And there’s a lot more of them, too. You’re just too pretty for your own good. Shaking that ass of yours for everyone to see. They got hard just watching you.”

Dean felt ashamed of himself, but he was just dancing.

Sir grabbed him and dragged him out of the booth. He pulled Dean along by his shirt to the bathroom. When they got there, Sir took him into the big disabled stall but left the door open.

“Take off those shorts or I’ll tear them off you.” Dean hurried and pulled them off. He was commando under them, because there really was no place for underwear.

Sir pushed him up against the stall wall. He shoved two fingers into Dean’s mouth.

“Suck.” Dean sucked on them. He knew what was about to happen and his dick got hard just thinking about it. 

When Dean had Sir’s two fingers dripping, Sir yanked them out of Dean’s mouth and forced them into Dean’s hole. Dean grunted but he knew better than to pull away. He didn’t want to anyway.

Sir moved the fingers around, opening Dean up just a little, He added a third finger but not for long. Then Dean heard the unmistakable sound of Sir’s zipper going down.

Sir grabbed his cock and shoved it into Dean. Dean gasped at the sudden pain, but pushed back against it. Sir just chuckled.

Then Sir began to ream him out. He fucked Dean hard, and it took Dean up to his tiptoes with every thrust in. Dean’s cock was dripping precum and twitching like it had a mind of it’s own.

He heard someone say, “Hey! Look, some twink is getting his ass reamed in the stall!” Before long, there was a crowd of onlookers, all laughing and cheering Sir on.

Sir thrust in and said, “Who,” thrust “does” thrust “this” thrust ‘belong to?”

Dean gasped out, “You Sir. It belongs to you.”

“Fucking right it does.” Sir thrust into Dean hard. 

After a few minutes, Sir grabbed Dean’s face. “Turn your head and look at the crowd that is watching you get fucked.” Dean turned and there were at least twenty men watching. 

“Tell them you belong to me.”

Dean gasped out, “I’m his, I belong to him.”

“Damn straight.” Sir thrust into Dean harder yet.

“You see this boy? He is mine and no one else gets him. He can dance for you, but he is going home with me.”

Most of the men nodded, some smiled.

Dean was getting a cramp. He’d been on his tiptoes for what seemed like forever. He moaned in pain and Sir stopped. He was fully in Dean but he just stopped.

“Cramp.” 

Sir laughed. “Okay, I think you’ve learned your lesson. You have, haven’t you?”

Dean nodded. “Yes Sir.” 

Sir pulled out. He hadn‘t come but Dean knew they’d pick it back up when they got home. Sir put Dean down on his feet and Dean rubbed his leg. Sir stood back, tucked himself back in, and zipped up. There was a round of applause.

Dean blushed, but he secretly loved it. It was awesome, being fucked in public and everyone knowing that he belonged to Sir. He found his shorts and pulled them on. His balls were hanging out but he couldn’t really help that right now.

Sir pulled him from the stall. “Let’s go home. I need to cum.”

Dean smiled and walked out proudly with his Sir.

 


End file.
